


The Melody in My Heart

by thatwriterlady



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bakery Shop Owner Castiel, Bottom Dean, But Mpreg suggested near end, Castiel is Dean Winchester's Soul Mate, Dean perseveres in spite, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Hearing Music, I ran with it, It's my own interpretation, Jessica is Sam Winchester's Soulmate, Kissing, M/M, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Mention Of Homophobia, Multiple Gods, Smut, Soul Bond, Top Castiel, Unsupportive father, not abo, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-07 20:26:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5469824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterlady/pseuds/thatwriterlady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this verse you find your soulmate when they are near enough to hear them sing.  It resonates in your soul and calls to you, drawing you to them, and they can sing in return.  You share dreams with them until you finally connect and find one another.  Dean is a busy owner of a chain of auto shops.  He hasn't been in a relationship in years because he has thrown himself into his work.  When one day he's at the bank and a song he's never heard before pops into his head it is brought to his attention that he is hearing his soulmate.  He reaches out as best he can, trying to find the man with the velvet soft voice singing to him.  As he struggled to find his soulmate everyone one around him is finding theirs.  The frustration he feels is building until he finally does find him.</p><p>And he's everything Dean could have hoped for, and more.</p><p>This won't be exceptionally long.  Updates Saturdays and Tuesdays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Can Hear the Bells

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I took a prompt and I ran with it. I did a lot of brainstorming with my girl Monijune. Don't know what I would do without her. I swear she's my personal angel. She helped me come up with the idea of the marks that you'll see in upcoming chapters, and with the title. 
> 
> Keep in mind, this is an AU. Based on the prompt picture you'll see in Chapter One. That being said, I do hope you like the story and that you enjoy it.
> 
> Here are the Runes used for this fic: http://www.sunnyway.com/runes/meanings.html

[](http://www.pizap.com/image/707476471pizapw1450584765.jpg)  
[](http://www.pizap.com/u/707476471) on [piZap.com](http://www.pizap.com)

 

Dean was standing in line at the bank the first time it happened. He was trying to deposit his paycheck and move money from his checking account to his savings account and truthfully, his head had been blank until that moment.

Until that song just popped in his head.

Frowning, Dean listened to the first few bars, but it wasn’t a song he recognized. So how the hell did he know the words? He started humming along, even bobbing his head a little. It wasn’t what he usually listened to. It sounded like something that had come straight out of the fifties or sixties, but the beat wasn’t terrible. It sort of sounded like the music his mom had played when he was a kid. What he didn’t get was why here, and why now, was this particular song popping into his head? He wasn’t aware that his humming had gotten louder until the woman standing in line in front of him turned and smiled at him.

“Do you like that play?” she asked.

Dean cocked his head. “Excuse me?”

“The song you’re humming, that’s ‘I Can Hear the Bells’ from ‘Hairspray,’ isn’t it?”

Dean shrugged. “I have no idea, the song just randomly popped into my head. I’ve never heard it before.” The woman’s eyes sparkled with excitement as she clasped her hands together.

“Oh! Your soulmate is near!”

“What?” His brow knit as he stared at the woman standing in front of him.

“You know about soulmates, right? Everyone has one?” she asked.

Sure he knew about them. His parents were soulmates. So were his grandparents on his mother’s side. He nodded.

“Sure.” 

“Then you know you hear the music when they are near, right? Songs you may not know or ever have heard, music they love, it plays in your head, draws you in, calls you to them. You can do the same, draw them to you too,” she told him.

“What, I listen to music, they hear it?” he asked.

“Not exactly. It’s more like if you hear it and you sing along, they’ll hear it. Oh, you should be having the dreams soon too! Unless those have already started?” She clapped her hands together excitedly, drawing attention from the people around them.

“No, I haven’t had any interesting dreams.” He really hadn’t had any dreams lately. Well, there had been one from the time he talked his brother into jumping off the roof and the kid broke his arm…

“Oh, then they’ll start soon. If the music stops though that means they’ve leaving, going somewhere else. But if they figure out what is going on too, they’ll want to stay in the area until they find you. Oh, I don’t even know you, and I’m so excited for you!” she squealed. Dean looked around expecting dirty looks but people were smiling fondly. 

“I found my soulmate that way,” a tall, broad-shouldered man in a business suit standing in the next line said. “Turned out to be my Marine drill sergeant. He’s the best thing that ever happened to me.” 

Well, Dean hadn’t expected _that_ one, but hey, soulmates came in all shapes and forms, he supposed. The song in his head had changed. This one was rather melancholy. He tilted his head and listened.

“A new song?” the woman asked. He nodded.

“And this one is sadder.”

“Hum a few bars, or sing some of it,” she urged. Dean wasn’t a terrible singer, he just liked other people to think he was so that he wouldn’t be put on the spot at parties and get togethers. He cleared his throat and grabbed a few lines that were repeating now.

_“Without you The ground thaws The rain falls The grass grows Without you The seeds root The flowers bloom The children play The stars gleam The poets dream The eagles fly Without you The earth turns The sun burns But I die without you”_

The woman tapped her chin when he stopped singing as she thought.

“It’s from ‘Rent’,” the girl in line behind Dean said softly.

“What’s ‘Rent’?” Dean asked.

“A famous Broadway play. Seriously, you’ve never heard of it?” The girl seemed to be in shock. He shook his head.

“What’s it about?” 

She patted his shoulder. “That one…I think you want to watch the movie.”

“There’s a movie?” That made things easier.

“There’s a movie for ‘Hairspray’ too,” the lady in front of him said.

“So…my soulmate likes Broadway musicals, that’s what you’re saying?” Dean groaned internally. Either his soulmate was a fifteen-year-old girl or a gay guy. Well, he wouldn’t _mind_ if it was a gay guy…

“Sounds like it. So why don’t you show them that you hear it? Play something you like and sing along to it,” the lady in front of him said.

Dean smirked. Yeah, that was _exactly_ what he was going to do.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cas was busy rolling out the dough for the peach berry pies he had just made the filling for when a song suddenly burst into his head. It startled him so much he dropped the rolling pin and it clattered to the floor.

“You ok?” His brother Gabe popped his head out from the front.

“I hear music,” Cas blurted. Gabe stepped into the kitchen and walked over to his brother.

“Uh huh. What kind of music?” 

Cas cocked his head as he listened. The voice singing was quite deep and…sexy. It made him shiver listening to it.

“Rock, I think.”

“Since when did you start listening to rock?” Gabe asked.

“I don’t. I don’t even know this song, but…” Cas listened again. The man’s voice was so liquidy smooth that it made the song sound very appealing. 

“Oh, shit…” Gabe had been leaning against the counter, but he stood up straight and grinned. “Your soulmate is nearby!”

Cas arched an eyebrow at his brother. “Because a song popped in my head, you think I’m near my soulmate.”

“Look, you just opened this shop. You’ve been looking for years for that special someone, but you’ve never found them. Now a random song you don’t know just pops in your head? Yeah, I’d have to say it’s your soulmate,” his brother said. “Can you make out the words?”

Cas cocked his head again as he listened.

“I’ll probably screw this up but…”

He took a deep breath and began singing the words he could hear:

_“Playing for the high one, dancing with the devil_  
Going with the flow, it's all a game to me  
Seven or Eleven, snake eyes watching you  
Double up or quit, double stake or split  
The ace of spades, the ace of spades” 

He looked at Gabe, who appeared to be thinking through the words. 

“Any idea?” Cas asked.

“I think…that’s ‘Ace of Spades’, by Motorhead. Hang on, let me look it up.” Gabe pulled out his cell phone and went to YouTube. He typed in the song and pressed play on the video. Cas moved closer so he could hear it better. Within the first few words he knew that was exactly right.

“That’s it!” 

Gabe’s smile was smug. “So your soulmate is into classic rock. Sweet! Bet it’s a man, rugged and sexy as hell. Exactly what you’ve wanted all along.” 

Cas blushed and smacked his brother on the arm. “Oh stop.” He wasn’t about to tell his brother that he already knew it was a man by the sound of his voice. The idea that there was truth to this whole soulmate business excited him. He’d heard about soulmates over the years from many people, but his own parents had not been. At one point his father had heard music, but only briefly. His love for his wife had prevented him from singing back and eventually the music stopped altogether. 

“Well, I’m sure he’s been hearing your stuff too.” Gabe bent down to pick up the rolling pin, turning to drop it in the sink. He grabbed a clean one and handed it over.

“Thank you.” The song was still playing in his head but slowly it faded into something else. “Grab me a pad of paper in the office, would you? I want to try and write down these lyrics, see if I can figure out the songs.”

Gabe hurried to the office to get the paper and pen and as soon as he handed them over, Cas was writing down what he was hearing.

“I think perhaps I like this one,” he mumbled as he jotted down the lyrics.

“Well, let me know later, and I’ll see if I can’t figure out the songs for you,” Gabe said. He’d just heard the bell over the door, alerting him to another customer.

“I will. Thank you,” Cas called after him. The music stopped, at least for the time being. As he set the paper and pen aside he found himself wondering how on Earth he was going to find his soulmate in a city as big as Lawrence, Kansas.


	2. Duets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean finds a way to let Cas know that not only does he hear him, but he is interested in what the man likes as far as music goes, so Cas makes an effort in return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the next chapter. I hope you all like it~

The next few days were weird. Dean had rented both “Hairspray” and “Rent” and after politely declining invitations from his friends to go out to bars, he had holed up in his house to watch them. “Hairspray” he wasn’t quite sure what to make of it. It was corny but cute, though Dean would never in a million years admit that to anyone. “Rent” had him bawling like a baby. He’d actually had to get up and go grab the box of tissues on his nightstand and sit with them in his lap in order to endure the second half of the movie. Angel was so full of life, so vibrant, and she died. Just thinking about it moved him to tears all over again. He could see why his soulmate would like the story. It had depth and meaning. “Seasons of Love” immediately became his favorite song from it, and he decided he wanted to let his mate know that he was paying attention. That he was listening. So he began singing it. Of course, he sang it when he wasn’t around his brother or friends. They’d tease him unmercifully for turning into a sap, but he didn’t care. If it brought him closer to his soulmate, if it showed them he cared and was interested in what they liked, then it was all worth it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Saturday he was in the garage working on Baby, his ’67 Chevy Impala, lying back on the creeper as he changed her oil when “I’ll Cover You” popped in his head. He grinned because he actually recognized the song, and he began singing along. The music in his head stuttered to a stop, and he got the impression that his soulmate was now listening to him sing it. After a minute or so the singing resumed, picking up exactly where Dean was in the song. He smiled wider as he belted the song out. He actually liked most of the songs from that movie and he found himself wondering what else did his soulmate like to listen to?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cas was working in his garden Saturday, trimming the roses and weeding around them when he started softly singing “I’ll Cover You.” The song always gave him warm and fuzzy feelings whenever he heard it. The love that Angel and Collins had, he wanted that. Without the sad ending of course. But an epic love like theirs? Yes, he wanted that. Badly. He was starting to sing just a little louder when suddenly he heard the rich low alto voice in his head again. His soulmate was singing “I’ll Cover You”! Cas broke into a wide grin as he listened to the man sing. When the other man reached the second chorus he joined back in. He didn’t think they harmonized half bad. They finished the song out and he thought his heart might melt when his soulmate began singing “Seasons of Love”. 

“Oh, he’s hearing me; he’s telling me that he’s hearing me,” he sighed. Was it possible to fall in love with someone he’d never seen? Never spoken to before? He decided that if his soulmate was making this kind of effort for him, he wanted to do the same in return. Abandoning the gardening for now, he went inside and grabbed his phone off the kitchen table. He called his brother.

“Hey, we don’t talk enough during the week?” Gabe teased.

“I know, but I wanted to ask you about music. I think my soulmate is reaching out to me. He…joined in singing one of my favorite songs with me, and then he started singing another favorite of mine right after that. He’s still singing it; I can hear him. I think he’s telling me that he’s hearing me, and that he’s paying attention. I would like to show him that I too am listening. What are some good classic rock songs that I might be able to listen to and sing back?” Cas asked.

“Oh, well…I’m not sure much will appeal to you. Let me think on it, and I’ll bring a list of songs to work tomorrow, ok?”

“Sure. I’ll look for a few as well,” Cas said.

“Sounds good. Why don’t you start with Led Zeppelin? At least you know who they are, Dad played them all the time when we were growing up,” Gabe suggested.

“Thank you, Gabe. I’ll do that now.” Cas hung up before his brother could say anything else and quickly looked up Led Zeppelin. Indeed the name sounded familiar and he had vague memories of some songs they had sung, but it wasn’t until he pulled videos up on YouTube that it clicked into place. Not only did he remember Zeppelin, he _liked_ them. He just hoped his soulmate liked them too.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Monday, Dean was in his office going over paperwork for payroll. He was tired and his head was starting to hurt from staring at a computer screen all day, but payday was that Friday and he’d never been late thus far, and he wasn’t about to start now. He popped some ibuprofen and munched on one of the donuts Benny had brought in that morning ans he plugged in the next set of numbers. Three more people, and he was done with the people in this shop. He was glad he had someone in each of his other three shops doing the payroll for those ones. All he had to do was review them and sign off on them. With a heavy sigh he grabbed the next time card and started plugging the numbers in. Suddenly he heard the same deep and incredibly sexy voice he had been hearing for close to a week now singing in his head. He had already concluded that he was hearing his actual soulmate, and if the man sounded like this when he was singing? Well damn, he must sound _amazing_ when he was just talking! Dean tilted his head, straining to listen since the man seemed to be singing rather softly, as though he wasn’t quite sure of the words, but the tune was familiar. Dean gasped when it dawned on him what the song was. He locked on the words and felt something tugging at his heart. His soulmate had somehow managed to find his favorite song, and was singing it to him. He leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes, listening to the words as the man began singing the song for a second time with more confidence. Dean joined in.

_“Asked sweet mama, Let me be her kid  
She said, "You might get hurt if you don't keep it hid" _

_Well I know my baby, If I see her in the dark  
I said I know my rider, If I see her in the dark _

_Now, I goin' to Rosedale, Take my rider by my side_  
Still barrelhouse, If it's on the riverside, yeah  
I know my baby, Lord, I said, "is really sloppy drunk"  
I know my mama, Lord, a brownskin, but she ain't no plum 

_See my baby, tell her, Tell her hurry home_  
Had no lovin', since my baby been gone  
See my baby, Tell hurry on home  
I ain't had, Lord, my right mind, Since my rider's been gone 

_Hey, she promises, She's my rider_  
I wanna tell you, She's my rider  
I know you're mine, She's my rider  
She ain't but sixteen, But she's my rider 

_I'm goin' to Rosedale, Take my rider by side_  
Anybody argue with me man, I'll keep them satisfied  
Well, see my baby, tell her, Tell her the shape I'm in  
Ain't had no lovin', Lord, since you know when 

_Spoken: Why don't you come into my kitchen_

_She's a kindhearted lady. She studies evil all the time  
She's a kindhearted woman. She studies evil all the time _

_Squeeze my lemon 'til the juice runs down my leg_  
Squeeze it so hard, I'll fall right out of bed  
Squeeze my lemon, 'til the juice runs down my leg 

_Spoken: I wonder if you know what I'm talkin' about_

_Oh, but the way that you squeeze it girl  
I swear I'm gonna fall right out of bed _

_She's a good rider_  
She's my kindhearted lady  
I'm gonna take my rider by my side  
I said her front teeth are lined with gold  
She's gotta mortgage on my body, got a lien on my soul  
She's my brownskin sugar plum...” 

There was a moment of hesitation on the other man’s part when Dean began to sing with him, but it was so brief that Dean didn’t get embarrassed or stop himself. He sang loudly and with confidence, smiling to himself when he heard the confidence growing in the other man’s voice. When they had finished, the man began softly singing another song Dean was unfamiliar with. 

“Hey, Victor!” Dean yelled. He had already spoken to his friend about hearing his soulmate. Victor was excited for him since that was how he had connected with his own soulmate. The office door opened and the man walked in.

“Yeah?”

“Are you at all familiar with show tunes?” Dean asked.

Victor arched one eyebrow. Well _that_ was a question right out of left field.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My precious little cupcakes are singing _to_ each other now. So sweet! I hope you liked this chapter. Leave a comment!


	3. Soulmate Marks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's brother Sam comes to visit, and he brings important news.
> 
> Sam has found his own soulmate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the moment I'll just say that I hope you enjoy this fic. See notes at end of chapter.

It turned out Victor wasn’t familiar with anything past a one-time viewing of “Fiddler on the Roof” and “The Sound of Music.” He apologized for that, but Dean figured it was alright. He would just have to work a little harder to figure out what play that particular song went to. It was still stuck in his head hours later as he was standing at his stove cooking himself dinner. When he heard a knock at the door, he went to answer it, pleased to see that it was his brother visiting.

“Hey, I was in the neighborhood, just thought I’d drop in. Is this a bad time?” Sam asked.

“Nah, not at all. What brings you through my neighborhood?” Dean asked as he shut the door. He motioned for Sam to follow him to the kitchen. “Did you eat already? I was just making dinner.”

“I ate,” Sam assured him. “I was in the area because I met my soulmate.”

Dean whipped his head around to look at his brother. “Seriously?”

Sam grinned as he slid onto one of the stools at the breakfast bar. “Yep. Started hearing her singing about six months ago. I remembered what mom had told me about how she met dad, so I listened. I dreamt of her too, over and over, but I couldn’t quite see her face. I only knew it was a girl, and she had blonde hair. I got to meet her though. She’s gorgeous.”

Dean snorted as he went back to his cooking. “I’m happy for you. I, uh, have actually been hearing mine sing. For about a week now.”

Sam sat up straight. “Really? You’re not just yanking my chain?”

“No, not yanking. I’m still trying to wrap my brain around the whole thing.” 

“Uh, can you tell if it’s a man or a woman?” Sam asked.

“It’s a man. And his voice is like velvet. He, uh, appears to have been making an effort to learn my favorite kind of music. That was after I went and learned some of his,” Dean replied with a nervous laugh.

“So you’re picking up on the tricks, huh. That’s cool. Took Jess and me the entire six months to find one another. Let me tell you, the girl is gorgeous, but she can’t sing worth a lick, and neither can I,” Sam laughed.

“So how did you actually connect? Cause I’m dying to see mine.” Dean began spooning the rice and chicken he’d made onto a plate before joining his brother at the bar.

“She kept singing this one song, over and over these last few weeks. I finally put one and one together and learned that it was from a play, and that the play was debuting last night at the theater downtown. So I went and stood outside. I had an idea that her name was Jess because over and over she sang ‘Jesse’s Girl,’ so I kept looking for a blonde that looked even somewhat like the girl from my dreams. When she finally appeared, she was lingering on the other side of the ticket booth, just standing around, waiting. So I started singing. Her head whipped around so fast I thought she’d get whiplash,” Sam said, chuckling.

“So you guys were pretty clever. I have no idea how to convey my name to this guy. Are there any songs with Dean in it?” Dean asked.

Sam thought long and hard, giving Dean the time to finish eating his food. “I don’t think there are, at least, I can’t think of any. But…”

Dean looked up, his expression filled with hope. “But?”

A sly smile formed on his brother’s lips. “But…you could sing the name game.”

Dean grinned wide. “I’m not even sure I can sing it right, but it’s worth a shot, right?”

“Yeah, give it a shot. Let me know if he sings back.” Sam motioned for his brother to get on with it already. Dean cleared his throat as he tried to recall the song he hadn’t sung since he was probably ten. 

 

_“Dean, Dean, Bo Bean,_  
Banana Nana Fo Feen,  
Fe Fi Mo Mean  
DEAN!” 

"I don’t think I sang that right, but that doesn’t matter, right?” he asked.

“I don’t think it does. It’s the song itself that reaches their soul,” Sam replied. Dean waited.

Suddenly Dean scrunched his nose up as another song he hadn’t heard since his childhood began to reverberate in his head.

“What?” Sam asked.

Dean cocked his head, still listening. “He’s singing…‘Do You Know the Muffin Man.’ Does that have some significance?”

Sam thought for a moment. “Well, we don’t have a Drury Lane here in town, so rule that out. Maybe _he’s_ the muffin man? A bakery owner perhaps?”

“Why didn’t he just sing the name game song back to me with his name?” Dean wondered.

“Maybe his name isn’t an easy one to fit into the song,” Sam said. 

“I want to find him, Sammy. I don’t know how to do that though.”

“Keep singing to him, and listen when he sings to you,” Sam told him. Dean was reminded of the song he’d heard earlier.

“Hey, are you familiar with show tunes?” 

Sam shrugged. “Maybe? I think I know a few.”

Dean tried to recall some of the lyrics. “Ok, I think this is how it goes. Don’t shoot me if I get them wrong though.” He took a deep breath and began to sing.

_“It's time to try_  
Defying gravity  
I think I'll try  
Defying gravity  
And you can't pull me down!” 

He turned to look at his brother.

“Oh, that’s ‘Defying Gravity’ from ‘Wicked.’ Damn good play, if you ask me. I know the songs for that one because of my roommate in college. Bastard played nothing but show tunes and Barbra Streisand.” Sam shuddered at the memory. 

“Is it a movie I can watch?” Dean asked.

“I don’t think so, sorry,” Sam replied.

“You called it ‘Wicked’? I can find the songs on YouTube?”

Sam nodded. “Oh, yeah, they’re all there. Why, does your soulmate like show tunes?”

Dean pushed the last of the rice on his plate around with his fork. “Yeah, he’s always singing them. I went and watched a couple movies after the first few songs he sang. I didn’t much like the first one, but the second one wasn’t bad. Since I can’t go see the plays, I thought the movies were a good alternative.”

“I would have to agree.” Sam suddenly punched his brother in the arm and glared at him. “And since when can you sing?”

Dean chuckled and rubbed at his arm. “Since forever. I just don’t tell anyone because I hate getting dragged into karaoke. So keep your mouth shut about it.”

Sam rolled his eyes, but he was smiling. “Whatever.”

“So I’ll look up bakeries in the area and I’ll listen to the songs from ‘Wicked.’ Maybe he’ll surprise me with some Floyd, or Metallica,” Dean mused.

“Maybe.” Sam slid up the cuff of his Henley to display marks on his wrist. “You know about these, right? Mom and dad both have them too.” 

Dean looked at his brother’s wrist, noting the two marks that he was positive had not been there the last time he had seen Sam.

“Yeah, but I thought you didn’t get those until the bond was completed. Meaning…” His eyebrows shot up. “You _slept_ with her already?!”

 

Sam chuckled and pulled his sleeve down. “I did. No regrets, she’s perfect. One day I’m going to marry her, and it’ll be soon. Wait til you meet her. That whole legend of how soulmates are really two halves of the same whole? It’s really true. She is a perfect extension of me. And sex between soulmates? Infinitely better than sex with other people, let me just put that out there.”

“Really? It’s that quick when you meet them?” Dean couldn’t help but feel skeptical. Sure, he’d dated his fair share, both men and women, but none had lasting power. He just didn’t connect with anyone in that way. But already, in just a week’s time, he could feel that there was something about his soulmate that drew him. And he was growing to care about the man, even if he had no idea what he looked like.

“It really is. The moment I first laid eyes on her I just knew. We are meant to spend our lives together. I think I’m already in love with her,” Sam admitted. 

Hearing his brother telling him this gave him hope. He pointed at Sam's wrist again. “What exactly are those?”

“How well do you know the story of the first soulmates?” Sam asked.

Dean shrugged. “I know they appeared in Northern Europe, and I know it was supposed to have been a warrior that heard the song of a maiden from his village as he was returning home from battle. Circa like 900BC or something. He sang back to her, and she heard him. When he reached the village they fell in love and the first marks appeared. Their children were the first generation to call out for their soulmates, or something like that. I learned it in like, elementary school.” 

“Well, you might want to reacquaint yourself with the story, read up on it. Each of these marks? It means something. This one…” Sam pointed to the first one “Tells my status and where that fits in regards to my soulmate's mark. It’s the Elder Futhark. It’s proto-Germanic in origin. This one, it’s Tiwaz, under Tyr, and it stands for honor, justice, leadership and authority. I think it applies well since my dream was always to be a lawyer. It also indicates success in legal matters, so I sort of guessed I would get this one. Soulmates are found under the same Rune, so she’s also under Tyr. Hers is Laguz, a symbol of fertility, so we would have known either way that she is the one meant to bear our children.”

“Huh. So, my soulmate and I, we’re going to have marks under one of them.”

Sam nodded. “Yes, you will. Do you see this one? This one…” Sam pointed at the second one “This is her mark. This is how we are joined. She bears my mark as well. For me, mine is first and hers is second, and on her wrist, hers is first, mine is second.”

“And they don’t appear until after you’ve sealed the bond.” Dean wanted to clarify that much.

“Right.” Sam leaned on the table and looked at his brother with a more serious expression. “You realize what happens when two halves of the same soul are both male, right?”

“Why do I feel like I should?” Dean chuckled nervously.

“Well, it wasn’t something they talked about in school but…” Sam ran a hand through his hair. He was feeling a twinge of nervousness just bringing this up to his brother.

“Spit it out, Sammy.” 

Sam sighed. “You want kids, right?”

“Well, of course I do.”

“You know that in a soulmate pairing, regardless as to whether they are same sex or opposite sex, one in the pair _can_ conceive,” Sam said.

Dean blinked. No way had he heard his brother right. He cocked his head and frowned. “Excuse me?”

“Ok, same sex soulmates? It’s not nearly as rare as they might like to make you think it is. The entire concept of soulmates? It was supposedly created by the God and Goddess. So that two people meant to be together were meant to find one another. Either somewhere one of them goofed, or more likely it was just meant to be this way, but same sex mates began popping up, almost at the same time as the first ones found one another. Soldiers on battlefields, maidens in villages, stuff like that. Anyway, one of them gets marked as the...provider, or giver, the other as the one that carries the children. This is in the case of all soulmates, not just same sex. Jess was marked for us. Mom was marked too. If your soulmate is indeed a man, one of you will be marked as the carrier,” Sam explained.

 

“Are you telling me…I could get _pregnant_?” Dean wanted to be absolutely sure he was hearing his brother right.

“Yes, but only by your soulmate. And only if you’re the one that’s marked. He could be the one marked, you won’t know til _after_ you mate.” 

Dean sighed deeply and ran a hand through his hair. He was going to do a lot of reading up on these “Elder Futhark Runes.” He wanted to be well versed in them before he actually met his soulmate.

“How do you feel about that?” Sam asked.

“How do you think I feel? You just told me my future husband might get me pregnant. What hole is _that_ supposed to come out of?!”

Sam snickered and shook his head. “The first mating, it…makes some changes. Accommodations, if you will. I’m not positive of what those changes are, I just know changes are made. It’ll be possible, and it’ll be perfect because that child will be a perfect production of your soul re-joining and becoming one, and creating a new life.”

“Wow, that was deep, Sammy,” Dean teased. Sam grinned and shook his head. He stood up, straightening his shirt. “I’m going to go and give Mom and Dad the good news. Want me to tell them you hear your soulmate?”

“Not yet. I want to wait until I actually find him,” Dean replied.

“Yeah, I did the same thing. They’re going to be excited. Dad, he may not be so thrilled to learn that yours is a man though,” Sam said.

“Fuck him. I don’t give a shit what he thinks anymore.” Dean glowered, but Sam knew it was not directed at him. 

“Yeah, I get it. Good luck though.” Sam patted him on the back as he headed for the front door. “And let me know when you find him.”

“Will do, Sammy. Will do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, let's go over a couple of rules for this type of fic. My logic is exactly that. MINE. I'm the type of person that seeks out some form of it, even in the face of that which makes zero sense (Cue ABO fics). So here is how my logic comes in to play:
> 
> Rule One: In this verse soulmates are literally two halves of a single soul that was separated and are pullng towards one another, trying to reconnect as one. 
> 
> Rule Two: Actual coupling (that's sex for those that don't like the fancy word), the souls are once more eternally connected.
> 
> Rule Three: We're dealing with Destiel. Which is two men. So that left me with the question of how do I make them "logically" be soulmates? If this was strictly about the normal procreation, all soulmates would be of opposite sexes. But I decided to go a different angle and slip in a little bit of "magic", if you will. MY (and I emphasize MY) logic is that the Gods wouldn't care about the physical body. It's all about the souls and bringing the two halves together again. So, MY logic is that the Gods would make it possible for them to still procreate. The main purpose is to bring the soul back together. Procreation is secondary.
> 
> Rule Four: It's my verse and I'll make them dance around with fairy wings and horse tails if I want to. The tags clearly state there's a mention of Mpreg and though no one will actually BE pregnant in this verse, it is discussed.
> 
> Rule Five: I'll let you all use your imagination as to how two women soulmates would reproduce....
> 
> That all being said, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Leave a comment!


	4. Cotton Eye Joe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean hunts everywhere for his soulmate but he cant find him. As he continues his search. everyone around him is finding theirs or taking the next step with their own soulmates. His frustration is at an all time high. Will he ever find the man he is supposed to spend the rest of his life with?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're almost to the end of this fic, guys. I do hope you like this chapter.

Dean checked every bakery in the city which, to his chagrin, was A LOT. He wasn’t coming across anyone with that deep, rich voice and after two weeks he was getting rather frustrated. During that time Jo had found her soulmate and Benny had started to hear his, too. He just wanted to find this man, to look him in the eye, to…what? Love him? Did it even work like that? It seemed to, if he was to go by what was happening all around him. Sam was in love with Jess, who he met just a few days after Sam did, and she was as lovely and sweet as Sam had insisted she was. Watching them together he could see what his brother had meant. Jess really was an extension of Sam, and visa versa. They were meant to be together. Dean was happy for them but honestly, he was jealous too. The way they looked at each other and touched one another, the way they seemed to know what one another was thinking without ever saying a word, as though they had known one another forever. He wanted that so bad it was almost a physical ache. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When the dreams started, Dean got really, really excited. The first one came about four nights after Sam had stopped by to tell him about Jess. The dream had started off rather innocently. Dean was dreaming that he was at a Led Zeppelin concert, circa 1972, and he was rocking out with the crowd, enjoying the music when he felt a warm body pressing against him from behind. Somehow he knew it was his soulmate. The man leaned his chin on Dean’s shoulder for a moment before pressing a tender kiss to the sensitive spot right behind his ear.

“My father listened to them a lot when I was little,” his soulmate said. The man’s voice made Dean shiver. If he thought it was sexy when he sang, it was nothing compared to how it sounded when he was simply talking.

“So did mine,” Dean had replied.

“I had forgotten how much I enjoy their music. I have been listening to them again since I first heard you sing to me,” the other man said. For a brief moment Dean wondered how it was that he could hear him so clearly over the music, but dreams didn’t always make sense.

“What song is your favorite? You sang mine to me. I appreciate that.” Dean closed his hands over the ones that were wrapped around his chest.

“Mmm, if I had to pick a favorite, I’d say ‘Black Dog’,” his mate replied. Dean smiled and pressed back a bit more into the man’s chest.

“Should I sing that to you? When we wake up?” Even as the question left his lips Dean was wondering how he knew this was a dream.

“Yes. I want to find you. I _need_ to find you. I know you’re nearby, I just don’t know where.” The man sighed and hugged Dean tighter. “I wish to hold you for real.”

“What color are your eyes?” Dean suddenly asked. He didn’t know why it was important, but it felt like it was.

“Blue. And yours?”

“Green.”

The man hugged him tighter and kissed his neck. “Green is my favorite color.”

Dean smiled that. He woke only moments later, that same smile still on his lips.

“Damn, I forgot to ask him his name.” The smile faded as he realized that the one thing he was most desperate to know was the one thing he hadn’t even thought to ask. Perhaps he wasn’t meant to ask. He hadn’t seen his soulmate, only felt him, but he knew. He knew with every fiber of his being that he was meant to love this man, and he could already feel how much his heart swelled each time he heard the man sing. He was already gone on this man, and he didn’t even know what he looked like.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After that Dean found himself looking hard at any man he encountered who happened to have blue eyes, and he wondered if his soulmate was doing the same thing. He did sing “Black Dog” to the man, and in return the man sang “Carry On” by Kansas. Slowly he learned all of his soulmate’s favorite songs, and he knew the man was learning all of his as well. 

Four months after finding his soulmate, Sam announced that he and Jess were getting married. Dean was thrilled for his brother but it frustrated him even further. He was desperate to find the man he was meant to spend the rest of his life with but he had no idea where to even look. Jess had been clever, and he kept hoping his own soulmate would find a creative way to bring them together since he was blanking. All he could do was continue on with his life and keep singing. Someday, hopefully soon, he would find his soulmate.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Gabe, I don’t know what else I’m supposed to do. I know his first name, but I called every person named Dean in the phone book, and none are him. None have the right voice. How am I supposed to find him?” Cas was frustrated. It had been nearly six months now. Dean had found a way to give his name, but Cas couldn’t sing his own in the same song. Castiel didn’t exactly “fit.” “Cas” didn’t exactly work either, especially when one of the rhyming words was “ass.” Or so he thought. He didn’t know all the words to that song. Dean had sung a song about a race car and briefly Cas wondered if maybe his soulmate was a racecar driver. That thought terrified him, but a dream they shared later that night eased his mind when Dean told him he was not in fact a racecar driver, but that he drove an antique car. The dream was too brief to garner much information from, but he had tried anyway.

“I don’t know what to tell you. A guy named Dean drives an antique car. Unless you find a way to go through car registrations, you’re not going to find him that way. He didn’t tell you what kind of car he drives, so-”

Cas held up a hand to interrupt his brother. “But I think perhaps he did. He sang that song and then immediately after he started singing “American Pie,” and the car mentioned in that song is a Chevy, and he did put an emphasis on the word Chevy. So I am inclined to believe he has an antique Chevy. I have been keeping my eye out for antiques, but I don’t know the model or color, so it’s still hard.”

“I have seen a black one driving around. An Impala I think,” Gabe said.

Cas perked up hearing that. “Really?”

“Yep. I saw it twice near downtown, so maybe you should try looking down there more.” 

Cas sighed as he turned to pull a pan filled with freshly made cupcakes out of the oven. “If I can find the spare time, I will.”

“Make the time. I’ve got things under control here if you want to look more. I want you to find him, and to be happy. You deserve it.” Gabe was big on joking and teasing, but this time he was being absolutely serious.

“Perhaps I’ll try. Maybe tomorrow?” Cas chewed on his lower lip as he thought about the things he needed to do the next day. Mostly it was just the baking for the following day.

“I can handle all of that. Hey, why don’t you cut out early tonight? Make use of that gym membership I bought you for your birthday. You haven’t been running in a while due to this weather, so go, get a good workout in and get some of this crap off your mind for a few hours.” Gabe patted his brother’s shoulder.

“I would like to run on the treadmills…” Cas really hadn’t gotten to go to the gym very much lately.

“Then go. I’ll make the orange and the strawberry buttercream frosting for these.” Gabe motioned towards the now-cooling cupcakes.

“You’re sure? It won’t be too much of a hassle?” Cas worried because they were at minimum staff right now.

“It’ll be fine. Go.” Gabe pulled the oven mitts off his brother’s hands and pushed him towards the back office. “Run til you drop, then get one of those hydromassage things they have. Those things are heaven.”

Cas snickered. A massage did sound rather nice.

“Alright. I will stop in at some point tomorrow though.”

“Fine, but you’re on the hunt for your soulmate, so you’re not staying. You need to find him before you drive me nuts.” Gabe crossed his arms and stood in the doorway between the office and the kitchen, blocking Cas so he couldn’t talk himself into staying. He sighed deeply and frowned at Gabe.

“I’m going. Maybe I’ll find just the right song to sing that will bring him to me.”

“Don’t forget your iPod.” Gabe pointed at the small blue device on the desk. Cas pulled his apron off and picked the iPod up. He stuffed it in his pants pocket and started for the back door.

“Please don’t munch on the frosting.”

“I can’t make any promises.” Gabe winked at him.

Cas huffed out a small laugh and walked out of his bakery. Some battles were just not worth fighting.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Dean, you want to come out tonight with me and Vicky?” Jo asked. Dean looked up to see her standing in the doorway to his office.

“No, but thanks. I’m heading to the gym. I need to work out some of this frustration. And I need to start working harder on this.” Dean grabbed at his waist where he’d been starting to feel himself getting soft the last few years. “I’d like to at least attempt to be attractive to my soulmate when I finally meet him.”

Jo giggled. “Honey, you’re gorgeous, and he’s going to fall head over heels in love with you once he gets to know you. Whether you have a few more inches to love, which by the way, you don’t, won’t matter.”

Dean grumbled under his breath. He’d felt his soulmate’s firm body, those strong arms and on one occasion he’d even dared to place a hand against the man’s chest, feeling the muscles as they flexed under his fingertips. Just as Sam, Benny, and even Jo had said, he couldn’t actually see his soulmate’s face but he could hear his voice, feel him when they touched, and he knew enough that the man took care of himself. That was a major turn on but it was also intimidating. Deep down he feared the blue eyed man would be disappointed in him.

“Well, if you change your mind we’ll be at my mom’s place. You’re always welcome to join us,” she said.

“I’ll think about it,” he told her. She nodded. 

“Take care, Dean.”

“I will. Go, enjoy yourself.” He shooed her out and she laughed, closing the door behind her. He finished up the last of his paperwork and shut the computer down. He was thrumming with unspent energy and he needed to work it off, so he headed home to grab his gym bag. As he drove to the gym he sang along to the radio, wondering what his soulmate was doing right at that moment. Was he stopping whatever he was doing and listening? Was he ignoring Dean and going on with his life? He hoped the man was as desperate to meet him as he was to finally be able to look into those blue eyes and hold the man in his arms. He ached with the need to find his soulmate. It had reached a point where it was actually painful, and he needed to soothe that ache once and for all. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

By the time he reached the gym he was agitated and in need of an outlet. He popped in his earbuds and headed for the weight equipment. He worked his way through the weights, working his arms and legs. He was on his third rep of crunches when a familiar voice began to sing. It wasn’t coming from the online radio station he was tuned in to, so he pulled the buds from his ears and sat up. Tilting his head he listened. It wasn’t the awful pop music coming from the gym’s speakers either. No, this was the rich, deep voice that had come to feel like an extension of his own soul. And it was singing…

Cotton-Eye Joe.

“Seriously?” he said aloud.

“What?” a man lifting weights nearby asked. Dean shook his head.

“Sorry, I hear my soulmate singing right now. Stupid song too.”

The man snickered. “My wife sang some crazy songs before I met her.”

“He’s singing ‘Cotton Eye Joe.’ Who even listens to that song anymore?” Dean scoffed.

“Who listened to it when it came out?” The man laughed. Dean chuckled.

“Good point.”

Dean got up and decided he was done. His water bottle was in his locker so he made his way there. As soon as he walked into the locker room he heard the crazy song in stereo.

_“Where did you come from, where did you go...”_

 

“Cotton-Eye Joe,” Dean blurted. The song ended at the same time the man across the room spun around to look at him. Dean’s heart skipped a beat at the sight of the blue eyes staring back at him.

“Are you…” He took a few steps closer.

“D-Dean?” The moment the man opened his mouth Dean _knew_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how many of you are cheering? Yeah, yeah, they FINALLY found each other. And in unlikeliest of places too. Leave me a comment.
> 
> Now you all have to suffer til Saturday. Good thing I'll be putting up another fic to keep you all occupied in the meantime. Once my Beta has time to edit it, it'll go up.


	5. Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas and Dean finally meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, we have one more chapter after this. But at least they're together! I hope you like this chapter. Enjoy!

“Oh my God, it’s _you_!” It took Dean three steps to cross the locker room.

“I’ve searched everywhere for you!” the other man cried as Dean pulled him into a hug. He felt as perfect in his arms for real as he had in his dreams. 

“What the hell is your name? I expected you to sing yours back to me. You threw me for a loop when you started singing ‘Muffin Man’,” Dean chuckled.

“It’s Castiel. Or Cas for short. It didn’t fit in the song. I couldn’t figure out how to sing it and make you understand, so I tried to tell you as best I could what I actually do,” Cas replied.

Dean pulled back just enough to look him in the eye. “You’re the muffin man for real?”

“I own a chain of bakeries,” Cas explained.

“That’s what I thought! I checked every bakery in the area, but I never saw you.” 

“I’m usually in the back doing the baking and decorating. My brother works the counter. And if you went to one of my other shops, I’m not usually visiting them until inventory time. I only moved here this spring to open this new shop. That’s when I heard you for the first time. I can’t believe I finally found you.” Cas wrapped his arms around Dean again and laid his head on his shoulder. Dean hugged him in return, running his hand up and down the man’s back.

“Hey Cas? I would like to take a quick shower, but I don’t want you to leave. Can I take you out for dinner?” he asked. Cas stepped back and smiled at him. 

“I’d like that. I was going to run on the treadmill, but that can wait for another day.” 

Other men were starting to come and go from the locker room, and they were getting a few strange looks. They didn’t care though. Dean brought a hand up to touch Cas’ cheek. He could scarcely believe the man was really here. 

“I’ll be out in like ten.” 

Cas nodded and sat down on the bench to wait. He watched as Dean pulled a bag from one of the lockers and headed for the showers. Once he heard the water come on he pulled out his phone and messaged his brother.

Cas: GUESS WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

It took a few minutes before his brother texted back.

Gabe: I have no idea. What?

Cas: I FOUND HIM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Gabe: No way, your soulmate? Where the hell did you find him?

Cas: At the gym!

Gabe: Lucky bastard! Is he hot? Tell me he’s hot!

Cas: He’s gorgeous! He could be a freaking model! And oh, he has the greenest eyes I’ve ever seen!

Gabe: Pics or I don’t believe you.

Cas: He’s taking a shower. I’ll get pics later.

Gabe: He’s a few feet away from you and he’s NAKED, and you took the time to text me?

Cas: Shut up. I’m a gentleman.

Gabe: Well, it’ll suck if you both are.

Cas: He’s taking me out to dinner. I can’t wait to learn all about him.

Gabe: I look forward to meeting him.

Cas: I’m so happy I found him!

Gabe: I’m happy for you. I want details later! Have fun.

Cas: Yeah, ok. Might not be in tomorrow.

Gabe: Figured, lol.

Cas tucked his phone into the pocket of his sweatpants and went to his own locker. He pulled his sweater on over the tank top he had intended to work out in and grabbed his own bag. Just as he closed the locker and turned around he caught a glimpse of Dean wearing nothing but a towel as he walked to one of the changing rooms. Holy hell the man was HOT! He sat back down on the bench to wait. A few minutes later Dean came walking in dressed in jeans and a Led Zeppelin tee shirt. Cas smiled at the sight of it. He stood up as Dean approached.

“Tell me you like cheeseburgers,” Dean said.

Cas grinned wide. “I love them.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean took Cas to The Roadhouse, which was where Jo and her mate, Vicky, were. It had only taken Jo about three weeks to locate Vicky. She turned out to be the new hairdresser at the salon Jo and her mom, Ellen, went to. She had walked in for her twice yearly haircut singing “Sweet Child of Mine,” and Vicky had immediately reacted. Dean actually envied how quickly they had located one another. When he and Cas walked in Jo spotted them and gave him a curious look. He pointed at Cas and gave her a thumbs up. She smiled wide.

“Do you know her?” Cas asked as he watched Dean interacting with the blonde from across the room.

“She’s my cousin. I’ll introduce you later. First I want to be the one to get to know you,” Dean told him. Cas snickered as they walked to a booth in the corner and sat down. Once they were seated Dean placed his hands on the table and leaned forward.

“So tell me about yourself, Cas. Let’s start with your last name.”

“Novak. What’s yours?” Cas asked.

“Winchester,” Dean replied. Cas smiled.

“I like that. Like the rifle.”

“Exactly,” Dean nodded.

“You’re…single?” Cas was afraid to ask the question in case Dean was involved with someone, or worse… _married_.

“I’m single, have been for a long time. What about you?” Dean asked. Cas nodded.

“I’m single. Two years now.”

A server appeared, one Dean recognized. Rhea had been flirting with him for close to a year now, despite his deliberate avoidance of it.

“Dean, hey,” she greeted him. He gave a tight smile and briefly glanced up at her.

“Hey. Can we get a menu? Cas hasn’t eaten here before.”

“Sure thing.” She left, returning with a single menu.

“I take it you eat here often enough that you don’t need one?” Cas asked, his voice laced with amusement.

“You’d be right,” Dean replied, grinning.

“Can you I get you and your friend drinks?” Rhea asked.

“Cas, is it ok to tell people?” Dean directed the question to the other man. Cas blushed but nodded.

Dean looked up at Rhea. “Cas here is my soulmate. Get him whatever he wants to drink. I’ll have a beer.”

Rhea’s flirty smile disappeared, replaced by something much more forced. “Oh, that’s…awesome. I’m happy you guys found each other.” She looked at Cas but her eyes did not quite meet his. “What can I get you?”

Cas glanced at Dean, who was smiling at him, before looking back at her again. “Uh, a beer is fine. Whatever’s on tap.” She nodded and left to get their drinks.

“Do I sense something off? Is she upset?” Cas asked Dean as soon as she was out of earshot.

“She’s been flirting with me since she started here, but I was never interested. She just wasn’t taking a hint. I think she finally got it though.” Dean reached across the table to take one of Cas’ hands. He figured if Cas had no qualms with grabbing Dean and hugging him after first meeting him then holding his hand wouldn’t be a big deal. The way Cas’ smile brightened told him he was right. 

“So, tell me about yourself, Dean. What is it that you do?” Cas asked.

“I own three auto body shops. Winchester Motors? Those are mine. I primarily work out of the one downtown though,” Dean replied.

“And where do you live?” Cas asked.

“About ten minutes from here. I bought a house last year. What about you?”

“I am renting a house about three blocks outside downtown. I chose it because there was space to plant roses, and the landlord said I could,” Cas replied. Dean smiled and opened his mouth to say something more but Rhea was back with their drinks. They gave her their order and returned to their conversation.

“I was going to say that I have a huge yard, it wraps around from the front to the back. Lots of space for different types of flowers. I planted some crocus and tulips last fall and they looked pretty when they came up this spring, but so far that’s it. I don’t know much about flowers,” Dean said.

“I’d be happy to teach you. Gardening is a hobby of mine,” Cas said shyly.

“I’d like that.” And Dean meant it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The conversation flowed easily from there. Sam had said it felt as though he and Jess already knew one another when they first met, and Dean now understood what he meant. That was what it felt like with Cas. They talked about music and the fact that in learning what one another liked, they came to widen their own musical tastes. When dinner was over, Dean knew he didn’t want Cas to leave. Now that he had found his soulmate, he didn’t want to let him go so soon.

“Don’t think badly of me but, I’d like it if you came home with me. I just…I’m not ready to let you go yet. I want to sit and talk more, but without the loud music and a table between us. I’ll be a good boy, I promise.” Dean gave his most earnest look. If Cas said no, he’d just have to deal with it.

“Yes, I’d like that. We have to go pick up my car at the gym though. Do you have a driveway?” Cas asked.

“Yes, I do. Or you can park in the garage, whichever you prefer.” Dean took out his wallet, dropping enough money on the table to cover their meal and a tip. He stood up and as Cas got up, he held out his hand to the man. Cas smiled warmly as he took it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The drive to the gym was pleasant, but Dean felt empty driving home in the Impala alone. He and Cas had exchanged phone numbers before leaving the gym parking lot in case Cas lost him on the drive, but he didn’t. He pulled into Dean’s driveway less than twenty seconds after Dean had parked. Dean was already out of his car and waiting when Cas got out. He took a moment to look up at the house and at the expanse of enclosed yard. It was literally the quaintest thing he thought he had ever seen, complete with a white picket fence. 

“This is lovely, Dean. I can see why you chose it. Oh, there’s so much potential in the space under the front windows!” Cas pointed and Dean’s gaze followed. 

“Roses, I think. Or maybe some kind of daisies,” Dean murmured.

“Definitely roses,” Cas agreed.

“Come on, I’ll give you the grand tour.” Dean took his hand and led him up the front door. He unlocked it and pushed it open, stepping back so Cas could enter first.

Two steps inside, and he was already in love with the place.

“This is beautiful, Dean,” Cas said as he looked up at the cathedral ceilings and high windows. His eyes drifted to the fireplace and the television mounted above it. For a bachelor Dean’s furniture all matched and there was even art on the walls.

“I’m glad you like it. Do you cook? Because I do. I chose this house primarily for the large bedrooms and the spacious kitchen. I’ve had to do very little to change it.” Dean led him to the kitchen, smiling when Cas gasped and his eyes widened.

“This looks like it’s out of one of those real estate shows! Or ‘Better Homes and Gardens’!”

Dean chuckled. “I spend a lot of time in here.”

“I do like to cook, but mostly I bake. Do you like cakes and pies?” Cas asked.

“You had me at pie. I love pie,” Dean said eagerly.

“Good, they’re a specialty of mine.” Cas moved closer, his hands coming to rest on Dean’s hips.

“The fates or whoever it was that brought us together, they really did choose the right soulmate for me.” Dean pulled Cas closer. “But really, what on Earth were you signing ‘Cotton-Eye Joe’ for?”

Cas threw his head back and laughed. “Oh, it showed up on my playlist. I knew it from years ago, and I surprised myself that I still remembered the lyrics. It’s not something I listen to regularly, that’s for sure.”

“Good. I think I can handle all of the show tunes, especially the music from Rent, I really like that, but not ‘Cotton-Eye Joe’.” Dean gave a small laugh.

“Good to know.” 

“Would you like something to drink? Water? Tea? Wine? I have beer too,” Dean offered.

“Water would be good,” Cas replied. Dean stepped back to take down two glasses. Cas watched him take a pitcher of filtered water from the fridge and pour some into both glasses before putting it back. He offered one glass to Cas and motioned for him to follow him back to the living room.

They sat down on the couch close enough that they could still touch one another and they picked up the conversation from earlier at dinner. It flowed so easily between them that it wasn’t until Cas was yawning so much his eyes were watering that Dean stopped to look at the time.

“Wow, it’s almost four! I’m sorry, I didn’t realize we’d been talking this long.” He took a chance that was completely outside his nature. “Will you stay? Just to sleep. Making sure I clarify that. I have three spare bedrooms if you’re comfortable. Or…you can sleep with me. Again, just sleeping. I kind of want to hold you. I think it’s the bond.”

Cas covered his hundredth or so yawn before wiping at his eyes. He was exhausted, but he was feeling the same pull that Dean was. This house felt safe. Dean felt safe. He wanted to stay.

“Yes, I’ll stay. Do you perhaps have a tee shirt I could borrow?”

Dean smiled and nodded. He stood up, collecting their empty glasses and depositing them in the kitchen sink before returning to the living room to get Cas. He led him up to the second floor and down the hall, explaining what each room was as they went. He stopped at his own room and opened the door.

“This is my room, and I have my own bathroom. I have extra toothbrushes because I spent too much time shopping at Sam’s Club,” he laughed.

“I do too, so don’t feel bad,” Cas said, grinning.

Dean got a tee shirt and a pair of pajama pants for the man and led him into the bathroom, where he pulled a toothbrush from his ten-pack under the sink and handed it over.

“I’ll just be in here, changing. Come out when you’re done,” he said. Cas smiled sweetly and nodded.

Back in the bedroom Dean grabbed another pair of pajama pants, opting to just leave on his current tee shirt. He changed quickly and went to the bed to pull the covers back. When Cas came out Dean couldn’t help but grin.

“What?” Cas asked, looking down at himself.

“You look adorable in my stuff,” Dean said. Cas blushed but he was smiling.

“My turn now. I’ll be back in a minute.” Dean ducked into the bathroom and closed the door. Cas slid into the bed, the excitement of being able to sleep next to his soulmate had him awake again. When Dean came out of the bathroom he was smiling. He grabbed his phone before climbing in next to Cas.

“I just have to let Jo know I won’t be coming in tomorrow. Even if you decide to go to work, I’ll be too exhausted and then she’ll yell at me for being cranky. She runs the front desk for me,” he explained as he sent her a text. He knew she’d get it when she woke up in the morning.

“No, I told my brother already that I won’t be in,” Cas replied. He turned on his side so he was facing Dean. Dean set his phone aside and turned off the light. Turning to face Cas he reached out, finding his hand in the dark and entwining their fingers.

“I’ll make us breakfast in the morning. How do pancakes sound?” Dean asked.

“Sounds wonderful.” Cas laid there as his eyes adjusted, expecting Dean to have fallen asleep already, but to his surprise, the other man was still lying there awake and watching him.

“Dean?” 

“Can I hold you? It’s silly, I know, but I want to fall asleep with you in my arms.” The words were spoken softly but Cas heard them nonetheless. He smiled. His soulmate was turning out to be wonderful.

“Of course.” 

Cas rolled over to his other side, sighing contentedly as he felt Dean’s body press up against his own. One arm slipped around his waist, and a hand splayed open on his chest, over his heart. He placed both of his own over it. Dean closed his eyes finally, his lips pressed to the back of Cas’ neck as he drifted off. Exhaustion took over once again for Cas, and he closed his own eyes. For both of them it was the best night’s sleep they’d ever had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the fluff. I'll be sad to see this one end, it was a blast to write. Leave me a comment, let me know what you think.


	6. Complete

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas decide they want to seal the bond. It's pulling them together and they find it impossible to resist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so, we are at an end. I do hope you enjoyed this fic. I had a blast writing it. I approached this prompt from many different angles before I opted to take this route, and originally, the marks on the inner wrist were going to be be from the iChing, but seriously? I put hours of research into that, and Monijune, she helped me a lot as well, but in the end that was a really confusing way to go, so we went back to the original idea of using runes. That felt "right" considering my own heritage. And they were a hell of a lot easier for everyone to comprehend. I'm including the link for the page I ended up getting the meanings for these particular marks. I will stop talking now and allow you all to enjoy this last chapter. 
> 
> Rune page: http://www.sunnyway.com/runes/meanings.html

As promised, Dean was a gentleman. He awoke around noon and went downstairs to start on the pancakes. There was a package of bacon in the fridge so he made that too. He hummed as he cooked, and it slowly became soft singing as he moved the pancakes from the griddle to the waiting plates. The bacon was nearly done when he felt arms encircling his waist from behind. He smiled as he turned to see a very sleepy Cas standing there.

“Hey, are you still tired? I made coffee.” 

“Mmm, coffee sounds wonderful,” Cas murmured. He released Dean so he could get down a second mug.

“If you want to, I’d like for you to spend time here, get comfortable. There’s creamer and milk in the fridge, sugar’s in the bowl on the table. Silverware is in that drawer.” Dean handed Cas the empty mug and pointed everything out. Cas smiled and moved first to the fridge to get out the creamer. He was delighted to see that Dean used the same liquid creamer that he did. After pouring some into the mug, he went to the coffee pot and poured the hot coffee in on top of it. Dean was already bringing the food to the table so he shuffled over and sat down.

“I’d like to come over, as often as you’ll have me,” Cas said.

“How exactly does this soulmate thing work? I can feel the bond between us. It’s pretty intense when you’re close. But is that it? I guess maybe I should call my brother.” Cas was thinking of calling his brother when Dean places a hand on his forearm.

“I did some research after I talked to my own brother. He mentioned some things, and I didn’t want to enter into this blindly. I wanted to know everything I possibly could for when I actually found you. I’m not wanting to push you into anything, I mean, we really just met, but it’s supposed to solidify the first time we…” Dean shrugged, hoping Cas got the point.

“Oh,” Cas said. His eyes suddenly widened as it really dawned on him. “Oh…”

“Right. We’re supposed to be two halves of the same soul, it’s why we were drawn together, why we reached out to one another. I…want that. To be true soulmates with you. But at your pace. I’m just happy I finally found you.” Dean smiled at him again and Cas felt his heart beating faster. 

“Yes, I want that too. I think…I’ve slowly been falling in love with you all along. It was driving me nuts that I couldn’t find you. I wanted so bad to hold you in my arms for real and not just in dreams, to kiss you.” Cas felt his cheeks heating up and he dropped his eyes to the plate of food in front of him in embarrassment.

“That’s right, we haven’t even kissed yet,” Dean realized.

“No, we haven’t,” Cas confirmed.

Dean smiled rather nervously. The idea of kissing Cas excited him way more than he thought it would.

“Well, we’ll have to rectify that. After we eat. I’m afraid once I get a taste of you, I won’t want to stop, and these look wonderful.” Cas looked down at the food, deliberately ignoring the look of shock on Dean’s face.

“Yeah, eat…” Dean mumbled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They finished their breakfast and worked together to clear the table and wash the dishes. Dean’s phone rang upstairs so he excused himself to go answer it while Cas took a moment to steady his own nerves. There was no fear with Dean, only excitement, and he wanted to kiss the man so bad it was driving him nuts. When Dean finally returned he took Cas by the hand and led him into the living room.

“So, your parents, they’re soulmates too?” Cas asked as they sat down on the couch.

“They are. They met when my mom was twenty one and my dad had just finished his stint in the Marines. And my brother just met his about six months ago. They’re getting married in the spring.” 

“I’m happy for them.” Cas had heard of many cases of soulmates marrying shortly after sealing the bond. They all seemed to have happy, lifelong marriages. He wanted that too. Dean took both of his hands, and Cas took a moment to really look at the man again. Dean was stunning, and he knew he’d spend a lifetime staring into those green eyes and never growing bored with them. The light dusting of freckles that spilled across his cheeks and nose might not work for everyone, but on Dean they simply added to his charm. And those lips…

“Can I kiss you now? Especially since you’re staring at my mouth.” The corners of that beautiful mouth curved upward in a smirk that made Cas laugh.

“Yes, you can.”

Dean didn’t need to be told twice. He let go of Cas’ hands and brought his own up to cup the man’s face as he leaned in. Cas felt the excitement build to almost explosive levels as he felt Dean’s lips touch his own. He couldn’t help the small moan he let out, and it seemed to encourage Dean because he kissed him again, this time without the nervous hesitation, and Cas melted into it. He didn’t remember Dean’s hands leaving his face but they had somehow gravitated to his sides, and he was being pulled closer. When Dean’s tongue licked along his lower lip, begging entrance, he eagerly opened up. 

Dean’s mouth was sweet, like the syrup from the pancakes they’d just eaten, and Cas couldn’t get enough of it. He wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck and sunk his fingers into his dirty blonde hair. As his nails raked lightly across the man’s skull he heard him moan. The sound was probably the hottest thing Cas had ever heard. He got the sense that even as passionate as the kissing was, Dean was holding back, forcing himself to keep his hands still out of fear of scaring Cas off. He took one of the hands Dean had pressed against his back and brought it around to his chest, pushing it up and under his shirt. Warm fingers grazed across a nipple, making him moan loudly.

“Yeah? It’s ok?” Dean breathed the words against his lips.

“Yes, please, God, touch me,” Cas pleaded. The green of Dean’s eyes darkened at the sound of Cas’ voice like that. He brought their lips together again, this time in an even deeper kiss. Cas found himself pressed back against the couch as both of Dean’s hands made their way under his shirt. Every touch sent sparks through him and when Dean’s mouth moved from his lips to his jaw and then to his neck he let himself be more vocal. It seemed to encourage Dean, who was nipping here and there at the tender skin, and working his mouth over Cas’ collarbone as though he already knew every spot that would make him sing with pleasure. When Dean pushed the tee shirt up, Cas raised his arms so it could be pulled off.

“You are so beautiful, Cas.” There was a reverence to the way Dean said it that made Cas feel special. 

Like he was wanted. 

Like he was loved. 

Dean’s tongue slid over one nipple and Cas hissed at the sensation. He was sensitive there and Dean seemed to immediately realize that, and he took full advantage of it. He took his time, working each one into a stiff bud before blowing across them and making Cas cry out. His tongue was still moving down Cas’ chest, kissing and nibbling at the hard muscles of his abdomen. When one hand grazed against the erection straining to escape the pajama pants he was wearing he found himself thrusting up, seeking any kind of friction he could. He didn’t remember when he had ended up on his back on the couch with Dean hovering over him but he certainly wasn’t complaining.

“Cas?” Dean lifted his head and looked up at him.

“I need you, Dean. I want you.” Cas pulled Dean back up until he was laying over him, chest to chest, and kissed him with everything he had. He wanted to do his own exploration, to learn every noise Dean could make, what he felt like, what he tasted like. The couch was really too narrow of a space in which to do that, and Dean seemed to realize that too.

“Not on the couch. Come on, gorgeous.” Dean hauled himself up into a standing position and pulled Cas up, wrapping him in his arms and kissing him again.

“Are we sealing this? Because I want to, Dean, I want to very, very much,” Cas murmured the words against Dean’s skin as he kissed his way down the man’s jaw, nibbling at his pulse points and drawing low moans from the man.

“Yeah, definitely. Come on.” Dean forced himself back and took Cas by the hand. He led him up the stairs to the bedroom, pushing the door open and watching as Cas crossed the room and dropped down onto the bed. Cas was the sexiest thing he had ever seen and he could hardly believe this was his soulmate, the man he would get to spend the rest of his life with. It made him almost giddy to know that.

“What are you smiling at?” Cas asked as Dean approached the bed.

“You. You’re mine, I’m yours. I feel incredibly lucky that I got you.” Dean blushed as he knelt on the bed next to him. Cas smiled at him before moving into a position that mirrored Dean’s.

“I feel just as lucky, Dean. I look forward to spending my life with you.” 

“I have a quick question, not to kill the mood, but it’s something I feel we should get out of the way now,” Dean said.

“I’m clean, I haven’t had a partner in two years. I get tested every six months.” 

“Good to know. I’m clean as well, it’s been four years for me. But that’s not what I was going to ask,” Dean said with a chuckle.

“Oh, sorry. What’s on your mind?”

Dean’s hands made their way to Cas’ hips where they stuck out over the low-slung pajamas.

“What are your views on marriage and kids? I want what my parents have. Marriage, kids, soccer games, PTA meetings, the whole nine yards.” He chewed on his lower lip as he looked into Cas’ eyes. He would give those things up just to be with Cas, they were soulmates, but it would crush an important part of him to do it.  
“I want that too, Dean. Marriage, kids. We can adopt, or do surrogacy…”

“Wait, hold on.” Dean pushed him back a bit so that he could look him in the eye.

“What’s wrong?” Cas asked. He worried that he had pushed too hard or said something wrong.

“I had a talk with my brother because he’s a nerd, knows a lot about a lot of things, and apparently things work a bit differently with same sex soulmates,” Dean said.

“Ok, different how?” Cas had looked into it but most of what he’d found pertained to the legend of the first soulmates, and referenced some marks they were supposed to get after they had consummated the bond. Everything else had been sort of confusing.

“Well, according to what Sam told me, and I even looked this up because I was sure that he was either yanking my chain or misinformed. He wasn’t.”

“Ok, so what exactly makes us different?” Cas asked.

“Um, we won’t know until after…this…but, uh, one of us is supposed to like, change somehow? And be able to, uh…” Dean scratched nervously at the back of his head. “I’ll understand if you don’t want to do this.”

“Dean, you’re killing me here. Just say it,” Cas pleaded. Dean winced but finished telling him.

“One of us is supposed to be able to get pregnant.”

Cas watched him for a moment, waiting for a punchline that never came.

“Wow. Ok, you’re certain about this? And we won’t know which one?”

Dean shook his head. “No.”

Cas licked his lips, his brow furrowing as he weighed the implications. And tried to figure out how a man was supposed to give birth to a baby.

“Well, how do _you_ feel about that, Dean?” he asked. Dean shrugged.

“I’ve had some time to think about it. It scared me at first, ’cause knowing my luck, it’ll be me. But…I think I’m ok with it. If it’s me, that is. I really want kids, and they’d be ours. My brother waxed poetic about how it would be the coming together of our soul finally to create a new life, or some hoopla like that. It was actually kind of nice the way he put it. If I have to carry a kid, I won’t be traipsing around the city once I started to show, because not everyone knows this. I mean, you didn’t. But I’d be happy to carry them.”

Cas listened and thought about how his own life would change if it was him. Perhaps this was one of the tests he’d read about, between soulmates. The first and biggest test being actually _finding_ one another.

“I can do it. To be able to be with you, to have a family, I’ll do it. And if it’s you, I’ll do everything in my power to take care of you and our children. And no, I don’t expect anything to change. We have businesses to run, so I’m not expecting you to stay home unless you want to, and I hope you wouldn’t expect that of me either.”

“No, I wouldn’t. It’s actually a huge relief hearing you say that.” Dean felt like a huge weight was being lifted off his shoulders.

“So we’re on the same page then?” Cas asked.

Dean nodded.

“Good, now can we save the rest of that conversation for later?” Cas asked as he brought a hand up to caress the other man’s cheek. Dean smiled wide but he was nodding.

“Yeah, of course. I do have one more question though.”

Cas arched an eyebrow expectantly.

“Are you a top or a bottom?” Dean asked. Cas grinned, pushing Dean’s legs apart and moving closer until he was pressed up against him.

“I usually top. I can bottom; I enjoy it, but I like being in control.” He practically purred the words against Dean’s ear, loving it when the other man shivered and let out a small whimper. He already knew where Dean stood in the bedroom.

“Jesus, you’re perfect, you know that, Cas?” Dean’s voice was shaky and full of need.

“You’re the first person to ever tell me that. It’s something I wish to live up to, but only for you.” Cas grabbed the hem of Dean’s shirt and pulled it up and over his head. Dean squirmed a bit self-consciously but Cas grabbed his hips, running his hands over the soft skin as he kissed the man’s jaw gently.

“You’re the perfect one, Dean. You’re so beautiful.” 

Dean snorted, not wanting to believe him, but the desire in those blue orbs was hard to deny. 

“Lie down,” Cas told him. Dean stretched out on the bed and looked up at him. He could feel something building that felt almost like static electricity. Cas hooked his fingers in the waistband of Dean’s sleep pants and pulled them down his legs. His hands went immediately to the man’s muscular thighs partially hidden beneath tight boxer briefs, squeezing them lightly before moving his hands up to Dean’s stomach and splaying his fingers as he skated lightly across the skin, his touch light as a feather.

“Do you feel that, Dean? The bond, bringing us closer?” Cas pulled away long enough to take off his own pants.

“Yeah, I do. God, I’ve never wanted anyone as much as I want you.” Dean sat up on his elbows to look at Cas, his own dick twitching at the sight of the man as he flexed and moved above him.

“I feel the same way.” Cas pulled his underwear off and reached down for Dean’s.

“Lift,” he said gently, and Dean did as asked. Both pairs of underwear were tossed aside and then he was pushing Dean’s legs apart, gently kneading at the sensitive skin of his inner thighs as he looked down at Dean’s leaking cock. Just having his eyes on him made Dean throb with need.

“Please…” he begged. Cas’ eyes snapped up to his face, and Dean could see how lust blown they were.

“Please what?” His voice had dropped several more octaves, and it made Dean shiver to hear it.

“Touch me. I want to feel your hands on me. Your _mouth_. I need it.” Under normal circumstances you wouldn’t catch Dean begging for anything, but here? Now? He’d beg on his hands and knees if it meant Cas would finally do _something_.

“Do you have lube?” Cas asked. Dean nodded and pointed at his nightstand. Cas reached over and opened the drawer, his eyes widening when he saw all the toys in there. He pushed them aside until he found the bottle in question, grabbing it and closing the drawer. When he came back to leaning over Dean he popped the top on the bottle and looked at him.

“If we do this the way we’re supposed to, to seal the bond, you could get pregnant, if you’re the one that is meant to carry. Are you sure you’re alright with that?”

“Cas, I want you. Just get on with it already.” Dean nudged him with his thighs to get him moving, and Cas quickly poured some lube in his hand. As he leaned over to kiss Dean, he slid his hand down between the man’s legs to rub gently at his entrance. Dean moaned into the kiss as Cas slid one finger in, slowly. When he met no resistance or complaint, he added a second. Dean’s moans grew louder as he tried to move his legs even farther apart. Cas’ mouth was nibbling and sucking at every inch of skin he could reach as he moved farther down Dean’s body. He could feel the bond between them surging, reaching out to one another, wrapping around them and becoming a single, solid connection. Dean was watching him and he looked up, licking his lips when he saw those beautiful green eyes darken just before he darted his tongue out to lick a drop of pre-come from the tip of Dean’s leaking cock. His other hand was still inside the man, now up to three fingers, stretching and rubbing at that sensitive bundle of nerves he knew was there. Dean was falling apart under his touch, and he relished every sound the man is making. When Cas swallowed him down he practically screamed. He doesn’t get to work on making him come with his mouth for very long before Dean is pushing him off and begging for him to get inside of him.

“Please, Cas…” Dean whimpered. Cas pulled his mouth off and withdrew his hand, grabbing the bottle of lube once again. He stroked it down his own length before he patted Dean’s hip.

“Roll over.” 

Dean did as asked and Cas watched as he got on his hands and knees, putting his ass on display for him. It made his cock throb seeing his soulmate’s hole so pink and ready for him. As much as he wanted to draw out the foreplay and see how many orgasms he could draw out of Dean, he was as desperate to seal the bond as Dean was. He ran his hands over the man’s firm ass almost reverently before lining himself up. Holding his cock to guide it into place, he pressed in. Dean whimpered and moaned as Cas pushed in, inch by inch. A fire was already building in his belly, threatening to consume him as Cas began to move. His eyes were screwed shut, but a gasp of what sounded like surprise coming from Cas made him open his eyes. When he did, he let out his own gasp. He was…glowing! A peek back at Cas told him the same thing was happening to him. When Cas stuttered almost to a stop from sheer surprise (no one told him they would _glow_ ) Dean pushed back against him.

“D-don’t stop!” he grunted, and Cas seemed to snap out of it finally, redoubling his movements, thrusting harder and faster, hitting Dean’s prostate over and over. Dean screamed his name when Cas reached down between his legs to take him in hand and stroke him. The fire continued to build and Dean was teetering between falling over into the most intense orgasm of his life and passing out. It was a fine line but one more rub across his prostate as Cas’ thumb brushed over the head of his cock had him coming so hard he was momentarily blinded. 

Or maybe it was just the fact that they were glowing bright enough to light up the room. The pleasure was the most intense experience of his life and it was at least a full two minutes before it finally began to fade and the glow began to dissipate. Dean collapsed on the bed, gasping for air, and Cas barely had the strength to pull out before falling onto the mattress next to him. He reached over to stroke his fingers through Dean’s hair when something on his wrist caught his attention, and he lifted his arm to look at it.

“Dean.”

Dean’s eyes had closed, but he forced them open to find Cas staring at his own arm. Oh right, the marks. He forced himself up enough that he could see his own wrists. He had the marks. 

“Oh.” Dean studied his own for a long time before looking over at Cas. 

“Do you know what these marks mean?” Cas asked. Dean nodded and took a moment to study the marks on his own wrist.

“So this one? It’s Perthro, under Heimdall. It means…‘I’m the bearer’.”

Cas’ eyes widened. “Oh…”

“And this one, it matches the one on your wrist. Yours is Eihwaz. You’re meant to be the protector, reliable and trustworthy.” Dean traced Cas’ symbol where it sat under his own on his wrist. He’d just _known_ it would be him meant to bear their children. Honestly though, he didn’t mind. It meant he got to have children at all, and that they would be beautiful, perfect combinations of him and Cas. He could feel his mate watching him. When their eyes met, Cas smiled.

“You ok?”

“Yeah, I’m great. I hope it’s like that every time,” Dean replied, grinning at him. Cas laughed and scooted closer so that he could pull Dean away from the wet spot underneath him and hold him. His fingers traced the marks on Dean’s wrist, and his fingers tingled where they touched his mate’s skin.

“Do you feel that?” he asked.

“Yeah, but I like it.” Dean snuggled closer, curling into Cas’ side and closing his eyes. A feeling of absolute contentment washed over him. Finally, he felt complete. He sighed happily.

“We need to tell my family,” he said without opening his eyes.

“Mmm, mine too,” Cas replied as his own eyes drifted shut.

“Later,” Dean murmured as he drifted off.

“Agreed.” Cas yawned and pressed a tender kiss to Dean’s forehead before sleep overtook him too. His life was now perfect. He was complete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like where I ended it. Just imagine them living long and happy lives together, and how absolutely gorgeous their kids would be. Thank you for reading, and I hope you'll tune in again for more stories that will be coming. Thank you for reading, and leave me a comment!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Leave a comment and a kudos, they are very much appreciated. Thank you for reading!


End file.
